ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:An Errand! The Professor's Price
Confirmed Drops *Confirmed Orb of Swords from Five of Swords. --Lito 04:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Swords from Seven of Swords. --Baroness 03:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from Three of Cups. --Baroness 03:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from six of Cups. --Lito 04:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from Two of Cups. --Vodak 12:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from Four of Cups. --Bellemere 08:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Batons from Six of Batons. --Bellemere 08:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Farming for Orbs *If you find yourself facing stiff competition while farming for Orb key items, consider /shouting for a {Team Up?} with the competition. All players in a party will receive the Key Item if/when it drops, regardless which party member gets the kill. Fiorenzo 04:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed anyone in alliance will receive orb. Member in other party killed coin and everyone received key item. *Mrsbungle Fairy Fight just soloed the fight with only 3/4 orbs, as mithra mnk/war, in no eva gear. just melee them down with auto target on. --Mira el dito 17:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Just Solo'd the cardians as a thf in full evasion gear, Bloody bolts were draining ~160-170 hp a hit. They use Dia II, Bio II, Paralyze, Sleep, Blind, flash, Diaga II, Cure III, Water II, Protect II, Aero II, Banish II, Sleep II, Thunder I, Cure IV, Poison II, Stun, Fire, and Fire II on me throughout the course of the battle. Melee'd for about 10-20 damage. Bloody bolts had a hard time landing because of constant flashing, but after I used a sushi it was fine. All of the cards have less than 1k hp, maybe less than 600. Dancing edges we're doing around 900-1k. There's around 12 that spawn, maybe more maybe less, was trying to stay alive more than count.Also, using Cyclone caused 0 dmg to all units in range, I think each orb removes a different resistance. I only used one orb.--Nombly 03:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC). *Confirm easy solo as 75 THF/NIN in eva gear and bloody bolts. It was just a very very easy fight. My Melee hits were for 100 or more, crits were 200 or more. Evisceration did 1046 in my eva set up with 0 dex gear. Most dmg I took was from melee anywhere between 20-68 dmg. I got hit 20 times. Fight took about 90 seconds. *Mrsbungle Fairy Each orb removes immunity to a particular damage type. Cups is piercing and Swords is slashing. --ImperialPanda 03:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) What do you do after getting the orbs? -- Sectumsempra of Midgard Just duod with a lv70 whm (I'm lv75 sam/dnc). I used evasion gear (had about +50 eva) and a tav taco. They were hitting me for ~7-18dmg. Very easy fight, I could have probably soloed it, all of them were attacking me except for 1 which the whm would pull, kill, then pull another one. I was able to heal us both with Divine Waltz and still have 300% at almost all times (using soboro ofcourse). The way I see it, if you're prepared and go /dnc with an eva build you can solo all of them. Calimar Lakshmi 03:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Started fight with Orb of Batons and Orb of Cups, and I was able to sleep them, but unable to do magic *damage* to them. This may have something to do with having hit them with my dagger. Not sure. --BobTheGreat 06:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC). Just finished soloing this as a well-geared Taru 75DRK/37SAM. Only obtained Orb of Swords, and wanted to get out of the over camped Cardians... Grabbed my great sword for Shockwave (not sure if it proc'd at all during the fight, the fight was over in a matter of seconds). Hit the ??? and immediately Seigan+Third Eye. While that was up, Dread Spiked to absorb a bit of damage. Then Meditated and Shockwaved at 100+ tp. Took a little bit of damage, but the spam easily got my tp up for 2 more shockwaves and the battle was over before it started. Third Eye lasted long enough for my delayed Dread Spikes casting due to really poor Cardian accuracy. EDIT : Being DRK, the native Arcana Killer helped slightly to prevent a few attacks. New Circle might help for longer drawn out fights.--Thundermelon 13:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Edit : Indeed, tried as Drk/rdm, with Arcane circle on, was hiting normal strike 500+ and Spinning scythe 800ga. This new effect on circle seems very potent, maybe like damage x2 ? Or maybe its cos thes are weak ? Didnt had opportunity to see a normal strike without circle cos they been killed in less than 1:30 Easily soloed by 75RDM/37BLM with only having the Orb of Cups (Piercing damage). Joyeuse did all the damage with every enfeeble/magic spell/weaponskill either not landing or doing 0 damage (Including Spirits Within). Full buff at start and they only broke through stoneskin once at the very end, probally due to their spamming of Bio. --Rirae 12:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Pretty easy fight WHM and PLD duo. I got all but the batton orb and popped them (farmed them right in same tower as the ???). They were immune to Blunt damage it seems, so batton = blunt most likely since my Banish III and Holy did actual damage. ES sleepga at the start and just went smoothly without a problem. --zarrgoth 14:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Somewhat easy fight but soloable by PUP using soulsoother frame with orb for blunt and saving TP for Spinning Attack with use of 2hr at start to prevent overload from activate. (clicking the ??? and starting the fight deactivates your puppet) --Keitarou 16:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Fight was a joke as 75 DRG/BLU. Put up cocoon, clicked the ???, hit Sheep song. Slept without any issue, cards wend down after 4, maybe 5 hits. Never came close to needing a single healing breath. --Xenomaru 18:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Edited main page from "several" (misleading in difficulty) to 15. RDM in party cast sleepga and hit all mobs, so i think a SS is decent evidence here--Wpause 23:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Just an observation while watching several people do their fight and my own. I noticed that the amount of cardians spawned was different for each group. Do the orbs you obtain also effect the amount of cardians that spawn? We had five cardians with four orbs. --Xenoflame 01:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Confirming, 5 cardians spawned with 4 orbs when I solo'd. --Chocobits 03:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) My group's spawner had 2 orbs, I had 3 orbs. We had 15 mobs spawn. If having 4 orbs causes 5 cardians to spawn then it's possible that the number will range from 20-5 cardians with 5 being removed for each orb in the spawner's possesion. Someone would have to test this by spawning with 3 orbs and 1 orb and posting the number that spawned.--Wpause 03:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Trivially easy solo for a 75 DRG/37 DNC. Had no real TP to start the fight either. 3 orbs, so 10 spawned. Most trouble was right off the bat, but even that was maybe down to about 85% life and then Curing Waltz II when the TP was available. By the time 4 or so were left, cake. --Starcade 07:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Easily soloed with all 4 orbs on 70 PLD/BLM. Looks like I only ended up with 5 cardians. Just normal buffs before fight and used Ice Spikes. Once fight began, used Reprisal, attempted Sleepga, but it was resisted twice (Elvaan with no real +int gear) so I didn't bother after. Ice Spikes did paralyze them as expected. Cure IV'd a couple times once I got into yellow, Cure III maybe twice just to top off. I was stunned, Bio II'd and probably had a few more I didn't see, nothing lasted long or did much damage. Most melee hits I took were in the 10-20s; They hit somewhat often but I definitely attribute that to using a Haubergeon rather than Iron Ram Hauberk or AF body. Without being able to sleep, the beginning of the fight is very hectic as anyone could imagine. But all in all, at least when having all 4 orbs, very very easy fight and never was in any danger. DiabloRojo 20:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I was helping my friends with this fight after having fought it solo with all 4 orbs. All my orbs were gone, i had not been with them when they were farming orbs but i was able to do damage to the cardians. Does anyone know if ppl that are just helping with fight automatically get the pts orbs or if once you do the fight you can just damage the cardians at will? --Neliel 14:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Easy solo with 75WAR/35DNC. G. Axe did 240-520 Dmg had 300% TP at start never droped below 200% during fight. Had all 4 orbs. weazel 05:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) =Story Note= For an amusing alternate scene turn down the money request, although you will need to zone before being able to resatrt the CS and give correct answer to progress. -- Intergalacticsockpuppet 05:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Duo 75rng/whm and 75whm/nin. Rng popped the mobs. Only the orbs of the person who touches the ??? go into effect. Whm had both Blunt and Magic key orbs but did 0 dmg with clubs and Magic. Rng didn't need to cure himself at any point. Whm didn't need to cast anything but the occasional cure 2 or 3 on the Rng. Drop rate Just got all four orbs and it seems that the drop rate increases when you're in a party. Though the orbs will drop whether you're in a party or not, the drop rate significantly increases when you're in a party. Unsure if party member can be in another zone to effect drop rate. Please confirm. --Xenoflame 01:09, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Possibility that the key item is "rolled" for each member in the group on kill. If the whole party/alliance gets the orb as soon as one person does and the entire party has their own chance to get it, a la the Crystalline Prophecy drops in the zones outside Jeuno, it would make sense for the droprate to feel higher. Six cases of rolling for drop will beat one roll for a drop. Lyall 20:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed anyone in alliance will receive orb. Member in other party killed coin and everyone received key item. *Mrsbungle Fairy Testimonials *Soloable by any 75 job capable of doing damage and healing. Having a area-effect sleep spell is also helpful. *Soloable by Blu75/Nin37. Frenetic Rip did 0 dmg and Disseverment did @200, so gave up on physical magic and melee'd with Expiacion ws's and the cardian's droped like flies. Sheep Song, Wild Carrot and Refueling were the only needed spells, /Autotarget On for faster kills. -Majique *Soloable by Blu75 with no difficulty. Buffed up and used 4 AoE Physical Spells; Grand Slam, Body Slam, Frypan. Very easy and quick fight. -Alandstarkeeper *Soloable by Rdm/Blm. *Soloable with no difficulty by Blm/Whm(/Rdm, doesn't matter). Open with Sleepga II, the Cardians are extremely weak to AgaIII's (You must have the Orb of Coins to use this method). Two AgaIII's killed every Cardian (Had all 4 Key Items before popping). *Joke of a fight for a 75PLD/RDM. Only damage taken was from Bio II and the occasional spell as all melee attacks hit for 0. Only had Orb of Swords. *Soloed with 75 NIN/DNC. Took some spell damage but was fed so much TP was able to keep hp topped off with no problem. Only had Orb of Swords. - Sindarius *Soloed with 75 THF/DNC: knife /w +24acc, +12racc, +16eva (capped), +8 str/dex/vit, +7agi Overall an easy fight, didn't have to build TP or anything. Use Bloody Bolts after each Waltz if your HP goes yellow and keep Drain Samba II up. My bolts landed about half the time, but I never went into critical health. Used Orb of Cups and Orb of Coins. -Asdfqwertyouip 20:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by a 75 SMN/SCH or /WHM. I personally went /SCH and had no issues. You must have of Coins for this to work. Avatars will despawn upon pop of NMs, so Stoneskin is a must. If /SCH, use Titan's Earthen Ward. Bring out any avatar other than Diabolos, hit Astral Flow, and use your favorite 2hr rage. I used Ifrit on lightsday and 1 shot all for 1400 dmg each. No Sweat. -Jago *Soloable with MNK/DNC. Spinning attack is your best friend. Finished the fight @ yellow HP using one Chakra. Had an Orb of Batons -- Higante *75 PLD/RDM. no damage taken, all hits for 0, had 4 orbs --Isania *75 PUP/DNC- Absolutely no need to 2 hr. If you're worried about overload just take your Buffoon's Collar. Extremely easy fight, used Spinning attack (Had Orb of Battons and Coins) and WHM auto. Gained TP from the mobs hitting me and only used Spinning attack. Should have used Stormwalker (RDM) frame as WHM frame was not needed. He only had to cure me twice. -Lefiont (Unicorn) *75 SMN/BLM. Had all Orbs, Earthern Ward + Aerial Armor + Frost Armor. Used Ramuh's Thunderspark to remove almost half of all the Custom Cardians' health as well as severely paralyzing them. Killed one with just melee before next Thunderspark was ready. Earthen Ward was not even removed. *75 BLM/WHM Before fight I did stoneskin/blink/protect 2/shell 2 reraise, rested to full MP. Only had the coins orb. Popped the 20 mobs targed one in the middle and sleepga 2'd the whole batch while they were coming up the stairs to the orb. Waited for sleepga 2 to be ready again and reset stoneskin and did a ga3, reslept them and repeated teh ga 3, had 1 survivor but a tier 3 nuke finished it and the rest of my MP off easily. ended the fight with 34 MP and full HP. -- Easykiller *Soloable BLM/RDM. Popped with all 4 key items, sleepga, Thundaga III and they were about 1% left. Thundaga to finish the job. --Hypnotizd 16:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloable BLU/NIN Only Sword and Coins Orb, Sheep Song and Soporific needed, Physical AOE damage. Buff with Metalic Body and shadow, no need recast. Easy fight *Soloed with SAM/DNC only cups orb, Used Tomoe as piercing weapon. Kept Seigan + Third eye up full time. Cardians missed a lot. *Soloable Mnk75/NIN37(with gear) | 3/4 orbs(Cups,Coins,Batons) had 9 mobs. No Difficulty Killing them. Chakra(390hp) `Invigorate 2m`, Marinara Pizza +1. Spammed Spinning Attack every 100tp. 17:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloable WHM75/BLM37, only use sleepga and kill then one by one.It's slow, but sure. They didn't resist sleepga. I had the four orbs.